Eddsworld Christmas Special '05
Eddsworld Christmas Special '05 is a Christmas episode. It features Edd who is shown what the world would be like if he never existed by his guardian angel. Plot At the Eddsworld Studios Building, Edd, Tom, and Tord enter an elevator, and they have a conversation. Everyone gets off the elevator and heads down the hallway while Tom tells a joke. Tord and Tom keep walking while Edd stops at his office. He bursts open the doors and turns on the light. He sits at his desk and drinks a ton of coke until he falls asleep. Edd's guardian angel appears and floats down. He wakes up Edd and tells him that he'll show him what the world will be like before he existed. When Edd asks why, he replies he'll get his wings if he does this. They go through an interdimensional portal. They go to see Tord first. Edd remarks it wasn't Tord's house, but the angel replies this would be his house if Edd never existed. They look into a window and see Tord. The angel then explains that since Edd wasn't there to nag him about his drawing and comics, he became a famous comic strip artist and appeared in a thousand newspapers worldwide. Without Edd complaining, he became a full communist and almost took over part of Norway until he got arrested. Tord walks out of his house and Edd grabs him and starts shaking him, trying to get his attention. The angel says since Edd doesn't exist in this world, Tord does not recognize him. Tord walks away and Edd and his angel continue on. Edd asks the angel if Tord still liked Coke. The angel then says that he never did and that since Edd wasn't there to buy their products, Coca-Cola sales plummeted and the company had to shut down. Edd stops in his tracks and screams from frustration. They then see Tom, who is totally different. He has a different hair style, wears glasses, and has a red scarf around his neck. The angel explains that because Edd wasn't there to fuel his animation, he and Tord started a multi million dollar company which makes "adult films". Tom and Tord became friends and Tom realized his directing talent, urging him to start making films. They move on to Matt who looks pitiable. His pants have holes in them and he is holding a sign that says "Homeless and Hungry. Please Help." The angel explains that Matt became a tramp who begs on the street for money and food. Edd says that he looked weird and realizes his guardian angel is gone. He's stuck in a world where he doesn't exist. Edd sadly walks over to a bridge where he stays for a while. He then finds a Coca-Cola can in his pocket. Edd wonders why it's there, but smiles as he realizes that coke doesn't exist in that universe. Edd disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears outside the Eddsworld Corporation building. He runs inside and everyone and sees everyone happy to see him. Tom says Merry Christmas to him and then mentions he doesn't celebrate Christmas. Gallery AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Title.PNG|The title of the Christmas special. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Elevator.PNG|Tom asks Edd what he did for the weekend. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Sitting.PNG|What Edd did. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05RoomView.PNG|Edd walks into his office. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05EmptyCans.PNG|Edd falls asleep after drinking a lot of coke. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05TheAngelAppears.PNG|Edd's guardian angel appears. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Spiral.PNG|The angel opens up the portal to the other world. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05RedHouse.PNG|Edd and the angel visit Tord's house. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Award&News.PNG|Tord becomes a famous comic artist... AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05WallPhoto.PNG|...and a full-on communist. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Shocked.PNG|Edd learns the fate of Coca Cola. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Yell.PNG|''"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"'' AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Glasses.PNG|Tom becomes a wealthy adult film maker. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Friends.PNG|Tom and Tord become best friends. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Homeless.PNG|They see Matt, who has become a miserable tramp. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Snowman.PNG|Edd's guardian angel leaves him. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Sadness.PNG|Edd gets stuck in a world where he doesn't exist. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05PocketCan.PNG|Edd discovers a coke can that sends him back. AnimationEddsworldChristmasSpecial05Celebration.PNG|Everyone is happy to see that Edd is back. Behind the Scenes *The episode was based on A Christmas Carol and It's a Wonderful Life. Version differences *When the special was uploaded to YouTube in 2016, all of the background music was changed. External links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos